Tale of Under Ocean
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU story - Eren has a special and unique power, however he cannot talk about it with anyone. So he decides to explore his power as much as he can, yet he had never expected to find that special feeling so suddenly and much less in a beautiful yet arrogant man. Two different people from two different worlds, what kind of relationship will be born between both of them?


**Hi minna~san, this is a requested fic(and also my 1****st**** ErenLevi fic x3 yes ErenLevi because Levi is too cute, too erotic, too tsundere to be the seme 83 maa, I can also see him as one haha) by Bloodyredblackwolf (Bloody~chan for me x3) I'm so sorry for the loooong wait sweetie ! And xD this was supposed to be a one~shot but I was so tired of making you wait that I will just publish this as a multi~chapter fic :p**

**Anyways, expect mistakes 'cause English is not my native language xp gomen~né?**

**About the fic, be warned: MERMAN EREN/PIRATE LEVI :3 (just like in the cover pic)**

**Saa~go enjoy this as much as you can minna!**

* * *

**Tale of Under Ocean**

* * *

Azure Kingdom, a pacific kingdom under the ocean inhabited for beautiful and legendary creatures known as mermaids. Between all those mermaids was Eren Jaeger, a petit merman who had strange and unique powers; he could turn into a human boy only by biting his skin over his thumb. The first time he had found out that he had such a power inside of him, he had been completely astonished and afraid. Why and how could he turn into a human? He didn't remember about anyone else on his family who had such powers; so he assumed that wasn't genetic. He tried to remember about any other mermaids of the whole kingdom, his friends, and even the royal family but no one could turn into a human being. The more he tried to understand his power the more afraid he would become. He even thought about telling this to someone but what if they tried something against him? Mermaids were known by their hatred against humans so they could try to kill him in the worst case. However Eren didn't think about humans as bad people; because of his best friend, Armin a cute little merman who loved the unknown and was always telling Eren fantastic stories about the human world that he read in books, Eren had begun to develop a strange curiosity about humans and their world. So he decided to keep that secret only for himself and try to find out the unknown of that fantastic world.

The first time he had tried his powers, being aware of them, he had been able to turn into a human being for only a few seconds. His whole body had trembled until the last scale of his beautiful blue green fin, and his heart had beat so fast that he thought he would die. Nevertheless he suddenly began to doubt of his own powers, however he had remembered the strange sensation of having two legs instead of his fin and he quickly stopped doubting. He had felt so free, so incredible that he wanted to feel in such a way again. That day he tried his power over and over again, and the last time he tried it he was able to stay as a human for 5 minutes. He even had to swim to the surface to breathe properly, since he had lost his mermaid senses.

The following days Eren just kept trying to control his powers. He bit his thumb countless times, and in each bite the time he could stay as a human being increased. After so much practicing Eren was finally able to control his strange powers; the time he could stay as a human was 2 simple hours. However thanks to his power he was able to know what love was.

* * *

"Great, today for the first time I'll know the human world!" Eren thought feeling excited already. He swam to the surface of the ocean and took a deep breath smiling from ear to ear.

"Ah, this is totally different from the sea… Okay Eren, stop dreaming and go explore!" The brunet swam to the seaside and once he tried to get up he fell down. He tried once again but just like before he fell. However he didn't give up, he persisted over and over on getting up and walking but the result was always the same.

"I… I can't walk." He said to himself. Eren was shocked and afraid. Why couldn't he walk? What would he do now? For the two next hours he couldn't return to his normal self; although he did know control his powers to stay as a human, he didn't know how to invert the transformation so he had to wait, "But I can't wait here, I'm completely naked! AAH! What will I do now?" Eren bemoaned his unfortunate situation feeling desperate and a little sad, "Why couldn't I think about this before? Of course I can't walk; I never walked in my whole life so it's normal that I don't know how it is. And I finally can control my power but I can't walk out there and know this world. I wish I could be a complete human being." Saying this Eren closed his eyes slowly already giving up, when suddenly an intense voice sounded in his ears taking him back to reality.

"Hey you…?" The voice said forcing Eren to look at the one who was talking, a very handsome male with deep grey eyes which fascinated the brunet.

"Yes?" Eren said innocently, slightly blushed with the other man's beauty.

"You're in my way, get out." The handsome male said arrogantly surprising the boy.

Eren frowned and thought completely annoyed _"I take everything I thought about this man! Handsome? This stupid person is not handsome at all! He is arrogant!" _The brunet couldn't understand how a beautiful person could be so arrogant. Couldn't the man see that he was not okay? No, couldn't the man see that he was completely naked?

"_I-It's true Eren, you're naked! They will think you're a perverted!" _Eren blushed deeply and looked away, he didn't dare to face such a beautiful human in such a… abnormal situation. It was unbelievable, the first time he had come to the human world to explore, to know the unknown; something like this had to happen. Why couldn't things end up the way people wanted?

"Né you... Are you alright? Do you want help?" Another deep voice said, yet Eren didn't look up, he just remained in the same position; since he didn't want to embarrass himself much more.

"Oi Erwin…!" The beautiful male shouted annoyed, which made Eren feel even more down and embarrassed.

"He can be hurt Levi. Besides he's naked, probably someone stole his clothes." The other man said and then tried one more time to speak with the petit boy, "Do you want to come with us?"

* * *

**I wonder what Eren will answer haha (it's pretty obvious I think ^^'') **

**Anyway I hope that you people can like this a bit, I hope I can update this as soon as I want to, since I had promised to Bloody~chan that I would write it so long ago and I'm only publishing it now (╥_╥) **** gomen honey !**

**Saa, see you soon **

**Bye~bye, ⌒****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu* **


End file.
